


running low

by peachesnarry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnarry/pseuds/peachesnarry
Summary: Mitch has been feeling down lately.Auston comforts him.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	running low

"Mitch, it’s not your fault. Cmon buddy let’s get  
you home. It’s alright." Auston shushed him as he was getting Mitch in the car after a bad loss against the Penguins. 

Auston always knew Mitch was extra harsh on himself. Especially after everything that went down with Babs. It just seemed like Mitch had been distant lately. He hasn’t even spoken a word yet. 

Auston thought the cat ride was going to be horrible. It turns out exhaustion took over and Mitch was fast asleep in the passenger seat. The only thing to be heard was his soft snoring. 

*time skip to Mitch's house*

"Hey buddy, cmon wake up." Auston said as he gently shook Mitch awake. It broke his heart to wake him up when he knew Mitch was tired.

"Mitchy, please. Don’t make me drag you ass out of this car and carry you up the stairs." Auston said as he continued to shake Mitch. 

After several attempts, Mitch woke up. He gave Auston a grumpy look and made his way out of the car and into his house. 

"Mitchy, you want to shower first?" Auston asked. 

All he got in return was a small nod. 

As Mitch showered, Auston heated up some leftovers from the previous night. He knew Mitch didn’t particularly like to eat after a game, but he didn’t care. Mitch needed to eat. He was already small enough. 

"Hey Mitch, you ok? You’ve been in there a while." Auston called from the bottom of the stars. He was starting to get worried. 

He walked upstairs and knocked on the door. He got no answer. He decided to go in. 

"Mitch? Aww, c’mere baby. What’s wrong?" He said as he saw Mitch sitting in the shower with all his clothes on sobbing. 

Not knowing what to do, Auston walked in the shower and decided to cuddle Mitch. He pulled Mitch into his embrace and let Mitch hide his face in the crook of his neck. 

He knew they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fanfic! Hopefully y’all enjoy.   
> remember, leave kudos & nice comments please.


End file.
